<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Days by TheLunatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754531">Young Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic'>TheLunatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Integra Hellsing</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01. Wine</p><p>      “要不要尝一点儿？”惬意地靠在沙发里的阿卡多晃了晃手中的高脚杯，里面殷红的液体在灯光下透出红宝石般漂亮的光泽。</p><p>　　“我才不要！”他的小主人从桌上的书堆里拔高了音量回答说。</p><p>　　看来她肯定是误会了什么，吸血鬼想，她似乎对他抱有根深蒂固的怀疑和敌意，这也是理所应当的吧。尽管他救了她，而且直到目前为止都非常听话，但如果因此就对一个怪物毫无戒心，他可是会对她感到失望的。</p><p>　　“我喜欢你的血，主人，但让你和我有相同的爱好不在我的兴趣之中。”他眯起眼睛，欣赏着杯子里悠悠打着旋儿的红色液体。</p><p>　　她肯定在思考了，不用看他也知道她会下意识地皱起那双漂亮的长眉，忍不住想咬指甲，又忽然意识到自己庄重的身份而慌乱地把手拿开。</p><p>　　“你是说……”</p><p>　　“是的，这不是血。”阿卡多发出一声满意的轻笑。</p><p>　　“那是什么？”因特古拉问。</p><p>　　“一般称之为，酒。”他说，“不过基督徒相信，它是神子的血。”</p><p>　　“酒怎么会是血呢？”</p><p>　　“只要你相信，它就是血了。”</p><p>　　他把嘴唇贴上杯口，浅浅地啜饮了一口芳香却苦涩的酒液。</p><p>　　“你看，因特古拉，虔诚的基督徒和嗜血的怪物一样，都是对血怀着狂热之心的家伙。”</p><p>　　“停止你的胡言乱语吧，以及，我看不出你有什么留在这里的必要。”她肯定是生气了，但年轻的姑娘显然还无法有力地反驳他。</p><p>　　“哦，沃尔特走之前嘱咐我要好好照看你的。”阿卡多的笑容在唇角加深。</p><p>　　“我又不是小孩子了。”因特古拉大声说。她现在脸上的表情，是恼怒更多，还是羞赧更多？</p><p>　　“那么，要不要尝一点——酒的味道呢？”他把话题再次转回最初。</p><p>　　漫长的沉默，他听到因特古拉不是那么确定的声音问：“酒是什么味道呢？”</p><p>　　“哦，挺苦的，或许还会有一点辣，但会让人欲罢不能。”</p><p>　　“你是吸血鬼，为什么要喝酒？”</p><p>　　“因为……酒是一种活着的味道，因特古拉，它让人想起活着的一切悲苦，再慈悲地令人忘却。”</p><p>　　“你能忘掉吗？”</p><p>　　这次是她的吸血鬼没有答话了。</p><p>　　椅子挪动的声音惊碎了沉默，她站在他的面前，俯视着他的眼睛。</p><p>　　“让我尝一尝吧——酒的味道。”</p><p> </p><p>02. Downpour</p><p>盛夏的雨说下就下，下起来就不知道什么时候停，停的时候如果不抓紧，紧接着又是一场滂沱。</p><p>　　因特古拉就错过了这短暂的机会，毕竟十五岁的年轻小姐，还不常离开海尔辛的大宅，也还不了解伦敦的暴雨。</p><p>　　“要怎么办呢，因特古拉？”她的吸血鬼抖了抖斗篷上的水珠，咧开嘴露出一丝玩味的笑，“天要黑了哦。”</p><p>　　被吸血鬼保护在宽大斗篷下的少女没有湿得过于狼狈，但那浅金色的头发上还是不断地滴着水珠，被雾气模糊的镜片挡住了她闪着无名怒火的眼睛，她说：“少啰嗦，总会停的！”</p><p>　　“哦，那时候路上都会漫成河哦。”阿卡多好整以暇地靠在墙上。屋檐外的雨水像瀑布一样倾泻而下。</p><p>　　“吸血鬼无法跨越流动的水？”因特古拉狐疑地望了他一眼，搞错了他担心的对象。</p><p>　　阿卡多沉默了一下，他好像在努力忍住笑声，尽管他的主人似乎并不能理解他为什么发笑。</p><p>　　“啊，是的，是这样没错。”他说，“您要丢下我一个人回去吗？”</p><p>　　因特古拉望了他一眼，高大的吸血鬼脸上的神情被阴影模糊，但她可以确定的是，他没有在笑，像平常那样的，恣意的嘲弄的笑。不笑的阿卡多，在想些什么呢？他的话听起来像是玩笑，总是被他捉弄的因特古拉已经渐渐能够判断。可谁说玩笑就不是真的呢？</p><p>　　“我不会走的。”她也和他一样靠在墙上，望着漫天的大雨赌气一般闷闷地说。</p><p>　　于是在她看不见的地方，吸血鬼无声地笑了。</p><p>　　“哦，雨停了。”在天色完全黑下来的时候，他忽然说。</p><p>　　她抬起头，果然是这样。真奇怪啊，那铺天盖地的噪音什么时候从耳边消失的呢？她竟一点都没有注意到。</p><p>　　路是真的不见了，整座城市都流淌着蜿蜒的河，在微弱的灯光下泛着粼粼的光。</p><p>　　“我们要……”怎么回去呢？</p><p>　　话还没有说完，她就被一双长臂抱了起来，吸血鬼的嘴角挂着愉快的笑容，大步流星地踏入了水中。</p><p>　　“需要补充的是，这一点雨水，还不能称为河流哦，我的主人。”</p><p> </p><p>03. Sword</p><p>面罩被揭下的一瞬，金色的长发如阳光般飞洒而出。</p><p>　　虽然窗外已经入秋，她的额头上仍然闪烁着细碎的汗珠，微微发红的脸颊，像园中的玫瑰一样可爱。</p><p>　　“我为什么非得每天在这儿练习剑术？”充满烦躁的抱怨声在空阔的训练场里回荡起来。</p><p>　　“这种时代了，哪还会有人用剑！再快的剑，能挡得下子弹吗？”</p><p>　　“再说了，不管怎么练习，就战斗力而言，人类怎么可能比得上吸血鬼呢！”</p><p>　　似乎是叫喊了一通有些累了，她颓然地坐在地上，把杯子里的水一口气喝干。</p><p>　　等等……哪来的水？最后一杯好像在一个小时前就被她喝掉了……</p><p>　　“嗓子喊痛了？”一个高大的身影慢悠悠地自地板底下浮现出来。</p><p>　　“你…阿卡多！你什么时候……不，我说了不准你总在我身边出现吧！”</p><p>　　“为什么要那么生气？在你心里，明明默认着不管发生什么，我都会保护你的，不是吗？”吸血鬼的笑容一如既往地仿佛无所不知，令人讨厌。</p><p>　　“我没那么说。”因特古拉赌气似的说。</p><p>　　“但意思是差不多的吧。”他相当自在地坐在她身边，于是她像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样猛地蹦了起来。</p><p>　　“没错，我会保护你。”他伸手接住她失手滑落的杯子，在掌心把玩着它，“但那是不够的。”</p><p>　　“就算我能够让所有的危险都无法接近你，就算我可以无时无刻不守在你的身边，那也是不够的。”</p><p>　　“如果你的心里不确信自己能够战胜一切敌人面对一切挑战，你就会失去勇气，而那是致命的。这一点只有剑能教给你，学会只凭借着这一段钢铁去战斗，你才会变得勇敢。”</p><p>　　因特古拉望着阿卡多的脸，有那么一瞬的愣神，她的吸血鬼敛去了那桀骜恣意的笑容，也不带着嘲讽和讥笑的眼神时，看起来有一些陌生。他为什么要对她说这些？勇气……那是他希望在她身上看到的吗？明明总是用那种令人不愉快的口吻说随意役使他就好不用担心任何东西，又为什么想让她学会依靠自己战斗？</p><p>　　“虽然说，我挺喜欢小时候你别无选择只能依靠我的感觉，”他忽然又笑起来，“但你总要长大的，因特古拉。”</p><p>　　“这用不着你说，吸血鬼。”年轻的小姐扬起脸，“总有一天会让你在战场上也刮目相看的。”</p><p>　　“我会期待着那一天。”</p><p> </p><p>04. Heaven</p><p>      “爸爸死了之后，去了哪里呢？”</p><p>　　“他上天堂了。你以后也会上天堂的，我的主人。”</p><p>　　“但我不想上天堂……天堂里没有你。”</p><p>       “那可真是麻烦了——我是地狱也不愿收留的恶鬼，你只能陪我好好活在这人间了。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>